Will You Sign my Fez?
by Willowsoar
Summary: One-shot of when the TARDIS lands on the Milano. Rated T for a cuss word or two. No flames, constructive criticism welcome.


Peter POV

A man was running out of a strange blue box that read "Police Box" at the top. At least, that's what it looked like to the Guardians of the Galaxy.

He was wearing a tweed jacket with a red bow tie. His hair flipped over his head as if debating whether to stay on the right side or the left. The first thing was look around, and took a strange looking device that looked almost like a screwdriver and pointed it at them. It shined a green light. He looked at the group of misfits and grinned like a little boy on Christmas.

The first thing we did was stare at him. Then Rocket took out a gun and pointed it at him. The mysterious man's smile still stayed plastered on his face.

"Hello!" He said."I'm the Doctor. May I ask where I am and who you are?"

"Shouldn't you already know? I mean, we have the most popular faces in the galaxy!" Gamora eyed this "Doctor" suspiciously.

"Well, of course I know! I was just being polite. You lot are the Guardians of the Galaxy! Big fan of your work, besides the guns." He exclaimed.

"Then why are you here? And how did you get here?" I asked, ignoring the part about the guns. _How on Earth could you fight without guns?_ I thought.

"I am Groot." Groot surprisingly said.

"I know. I don't exactly trust Mr. Fancy Pants here either." Rocket muttered to Groot.

"Well, it was a bit of a mistake, really. I was trying to get back to Earth. Then something went wrong. I don't know what it was, but I do know it is something spacey-wacey timey-wimey. Very complicated stuff." The Doctor sighed. He seemed lost. But it looked like he was used to it.

"So are you Terran?" grunted Drax.

"Nope. I'm not Terran, or human as I like to call it. I just visit there a lot. Fun place." He sighed again.

"Then what are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I prefer if that was kept secret. Right now, you see, I'm supposed to be dead." The Doctor said.

"Dead? Then how come you're alive?" Gamora jumped up and circled him.

"Long story short, time is a complicated thing." He said, still not answering Gamora's question.

"That doesn't give us an answer. How about this. You tell us, or I blow your ass off. Does that sound good?" Rocket cocked a bullet to make his point.

"Fine. Point the gun at me, if it makes you feel any better. I'm still not telling you. Let's just say it has to do with my heritage." The Doctor didn't seem affected by Rocket's own "creation".

"Is there any way you'll tell us? A trade, or something?" I asked again, praying that it would work.

The Doctor smiled mysteriously."Yes, a trade. How about you sign my fez, and I'll give you a story of my life's adventures. I'll also need a few parts. I can almost guarantee that your ship has the parts I need."

"Deal. What do you need?" I answer for the whole of the Milano.

"I need a Walkman." He said."From the 1980's. Do you have that?" My heart stopped. Not my Walkman. But the curiosity was burning through all my rational thoughts. I also knew this was a once in a lifetime chance. I knew I had to take it.

"Over here." I mumbled quietly. I walked to the drawer where it was kept. I shakily opened the drawer, and handed it to him. In return, he gave me his fez. I took a writing utensil and signed it. I passed the two items on to Drax, who handed it off to Gamora, and so on. When Rocket was done firing a hole through it, the Doctor grabbed it and set it down on a table.

"Come into my TARDIS and we'll have a nice chat. By the way, do you like fish and custard? I once had this Scottish friend who made this brillient custard..."

We had a good time laughing through his daring adventures. It was such a shock with his "bigger on the inside" TARDIS, which we learned stood for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We learned he was a Time Lord, and of his many companions. We learned he was over a thousand years old. I forgot about the trade, until it was time to leave.

"Oh. I forgot my fez. I'll be right back." The Doctor ran out, and was back then less than a minute.

We said are goodbyes. He said it was the last time we would see him, but I doubted that. We would see him again at least once in our lifetimes.

The Guardians of the Galaxy stepped out of the TARDIS and watched the Doctor leave.

"Okay. Back to work. Let's listen to my Walk-" I stopped abruptly as I remembered I had traded it. Of course, it was worth it, but it was still sad to see it gone.

"Never mind. Let's just go on another adventure." I heard Gamora walking behind me as I went to Milano's cockpit.

There, in the seat of the pilot, was my Walkman. With it, a note.

_I would never take your Walkman away from you. I wanted to see how far your curiosity stretched. _

_See you around,_

_The Doctor_

_P.S. Thanks for signing my fez!_

And that was the best day of my life.


End file.
